


We're friends, right?

by i_love_sherlock_and_loki



Series: big brother Albert [1]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Albert and Les are like brothers, Albert helps, Hurt/Comfort, it's all very cute, les is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_love_sherlock_and_loki/pseuds/i_love_sherlock_and_loki
Summary: Les is sad, Albert helps out





	We're friends, right?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of a series of one shots about Les and Albert acting like brothers and I hope you like it!

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" Les all but yells at Davey as they enter their house. Davey sighs as Les slams the door to their shared room close and his mother gives him a look that clearly says 'what's going on?'  
"He seemed upset when I picked him up and he won't tell me what's going on. He's been getting upset every day for the last week" Davey says, dropping himself on a chair and leaning on the table with his elbows.  
"He probably just needs some time to deal with it himself, he'll talk to someone eventually" his mother says gently, putting a hand on Daveys sholder to comfort him  
"Maybe he just misses your friends" she adds lightly, giving Davey an idea. He quickly gets up and kisses his mother's cheek before walking to the still closed door Les just disappeared after. He knocks softly before opening the door slowly. Les is sitting on his bed, eyes slightly red

"Hey Les, how about we go visit the lodging house after dinner? It's Friday after all" Les quickly wipes his eyes before nodding  
"Will Albert be there?"  
When Davey nods, Les smiles brightly and runs out of the room to go help their mother with the cooking.

\--

"Les! Haven't seen ya in a while" Jack greets them with a smile and Les smiles back a bit of a forced smile, the cheer of the surprise visit wearing off a little bit  
"I've been back at school" he says, looking even sadder now he's thinking about school. Jack frowns a bit and looks at Davey who shrugs and shakes his head.  
"Well, you're here now. Let's go inside, the fellas missed you" Jack says and the three of them enter the lodging house.  
Race comes over to greet them but before anyone can say anything, Les runs over to Albert who catches him and pulls him on his lap. The young boy buries his face in Alberts shirt and starts crying silently. Albert holds him close, looking a little stunned but also a little heart broken.  
Race quickly distracts the other newsies to give them a little bit of privacy. The others only go along with it because they know what's it like to have people stare at you while you break down. 

"Hey there, little buddy, what's going on?" Albert whispers quietly, rocking back and forth a bit. Les sniffs and wipes at his eyes  
"They say I lie when I tell them you are my friends" he says, voice watery. Albert feels himself get angry  
"Who does?"  
"My classmates. They say you guys are too cool, you wouldn't hang out with me." Albert frowns and wants to cut in but Les continues to talk "and I know that you guys are David's friends, not mine but I really like hanging out with the guys, especially with you." Here, Albert does cut in  
"Woah, stop right there. We are also your friends. You are one of my best friends! Your classmates are stupid motherfu- people, and you shouldn't listen to them" Les nods, not looking convinced at all.  
"I'm serious, Les. I wouldn't play cards or sell papes with just anyone! I have an idea. How about we stop thinking about this for now and on Monday, I'll come pick you up from school? That way, we'll show those suckers who's boss!" Albert smiles brightly as Les sniffs and wiped away his tears before nodding enthusiastically.

\--

When Les exists his school on Monday, he smiles brightly when he sees a familiar group of teenage boys standing in the middle of the normal group of mothers. His classmates all gasp when they see the group of newsies.  
"This still doesn't mean you aren't lying. Maybe you payed them to come. They probably don't even know your name" one of the biggest bullies whispers in his ear but Les doesn't stop smiling. When Spot Conlon and Jack Kelly both emerge from the group, the children all gape at them.  
"LES! Come on, we're in a bit of a hurry!" Jack waves him over and Les quickly runs to them, looking up at them  
"Thank you guys for coming, especially you Spot. It means a lot"  
"Don't thank me kid, thank carrot top over there. It was his idea" Spot says, not mentioning that Albert did in fact pay him to come. Les doesn't need to know that. 

Les turns to Albert and jumps in his arms "thank you"  
Albert lifts him up and puts him on his neck "any time, shortstop."


End file.
